Life Is What You Make It
by YourDemonicSmile
Summary: Forks High is where it all starts; new friendship, new love, new lives. Follow Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Bella on their journeys as they discover who they are. All human. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: How we all get there**

"_**Life is what you make it, so let's make it rock!**_**" **– Hannah Montana

**Alice Brandon**

"Alice… we're moving!" My dad, George, said as I walked into the house. Today had been my last day at Middle School. I was so looking forward to going to Biloxi High, but now he tells me _this?_

"Why?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I got a new job at the jewellers… thing is… we're moving to Forks." He stopped speaking when he saw my face: I was in pure shock. Today had been the last day that I would ever see my friends and my boyfriend at school; why couldn't he have told me sooner?

"Why did you decide to tell me today?" I said, dumping my bag on the floor and sitting on the couch.

"Well, I found out this morning and I didn't want to upset you on your last day. Congratulations on graduating Middle School honey!" George was trying to be cheerful. I felt something wet prick at my eyes; I was crying.

"When are we moving?" I sobbed; my mom, Lillian, put her arm around me. It was kind of awkward because she had my five-year-old sister, Cynthia, on her lap.

"In two weeks." Two weeks… two weeks to say goodbye to everyone, to end everything. I made a vow to myself on this day: I will always _hate_ Forks, no matter what I find there.

**Esme Platt**

Georgia was teary-eyed as she hugged me goodbye.

"Oh, Esme, I'll never see you again!" She said, crying. I smiled at her.

"I'll call you!" I said, still hugging her. This year was my last year at Columbus High School – I wasn't graduating, just moving… to Forks High School. I was a sophomore; soon to be a junior and my parents had decided that we're moving.

We didn't have proper _lives_ here in Columbus, most of our family lived up in Washington and ever since my mother found out that she was pregnant again; she wanted to be with her sisters. My dad had gotten a new job up in Forks too: he was joining the Police Force. I was excited about the move, but I would miss my friends here. Georgia was my best friend, and I'd known her since birth. Our mothers were on the same ward when they went to hospital to have us.

"Oh, Esme," Georgia cried again, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, tears in my eyes, as I realised that this move would mean leaving everything… even if I had nothing to live for.

**Emmett McCarty**

"Mom, I'm going out!" I called, as I started to walk outside. I had just opened the door when she answered me.

"To where, Emmett?" she said. I sighed; what did she care? I had my own life: she should just let me live it. I sighed again.

"Never mind…" I grumbled, shuffling back to the kitchen where she was cooking. Her job was to cook: she was a caterer for parties. She had gotten a lot of new clients up in a town called Forks, and so we were moving there. My brothers were all at college and my sister was about to go into her last year of Middle School, and me? I had just finished Freshman Year at Gatlinburg High. I didn't really care about the move: I had no girlfriend (since the girls here were all stupid) and all of my friends were excluded anyway.

"Emmett, you're really dumb." Hannah, my thirteen-year-old sister, said to me. I grinned at her.

"Thanks, Hannah! I'll remember that when you try to bring a boy over; I'll be so dumb that I won't even let him in the house!" I said, ruffling her hair. She scowled at me. I loved Hannah, as she did me… we just had that natural brother-sister-must-tease-each-other relationship.

"What made you change your mind, Em?" My mother, Stacey, asked. I just shook my head at her. "I guess that it wasn't very important."

"I bet he was going to go and see a _girl_." Hannah teased; I banged my fist on the table.

"I'll remember that, too." I teased back. We laughed, and I hoped that this wouldn't change once we were in Forks.

**Carlisle Cullen**

My dad sucked at public speaking. He was the Headmaster at the London Grammar School, and was being transferred to Forks High (which was in _America_) next September. My mother and I had to go with him. I wasn't exactly _pleased_ that we were moving, but I loved the idea of being "across the pond". I was about to go into 6th Form and do my A-Levels, but since we were moving to America, who knew what I was going to do. All I knew was that I would be a Junior.

My dad was giving his "Goodbye Speech" – something that he had been practising in the mirror for over three months. It cracked me up every time he spoke it. I tried not to laugh now, as my form tutor, Mr Fillow-Flopper (yes, that was his real name), was eying the boys in my row. I could swear he was a paedophile.

My mum, Carol, also worked at the school. She taught art, but when we moved to Forks she wouldn't be teaching at a school. She would be holding art classes at the city hall, instead. I didn't plan to go; I preferred science and medicine over art and music.

My dad continued to drone on, and I tuned out as I imagined the possibilities of what could happen in Forks…

**Rosalie Hale**

"We're going to have some new kids next September, so I want you to all welcome them. Jasper, I want you to show Edward Masen around, Royce to show Emmett McCarty around and Rosalie to show Tanya Denali around: is that okay?" Mrs Goff, our homeroom teacher, said.

"Yes, Mrs Goff." Royce, Jasper and I chimed. Who _was_ Jasper anyway? I didn't know who he was, so he must have been distant to the class. He hung around with that Peter Lowe guy, I think… Abbie nudged me.

"You're only gonna show her to class, yeah? We don't want no newbie hanging 'round with us." She whispered; I nodded.

"'Course, I don't think Lola would like it either." I whispered back. Royce looked at us.

"What about this Emmett kid?" he whispered.

"Well, you're a guy and he's a guy so… make friends." I whispered to him: Abbie and I laughed. Royce rolled his beautiful brown eyes at me, I sighed. Mrs Goff was staring at us, so we shut up and let her continue. Today was the last day before summer vacation; and Sophomore Year at Forks High was going to be interesting…

**Edward Masen**

Julia hit me again; this time, it was in the face. I was so used to her beating me up that I never felt the pain anymore. It was embarrassing: being bullied by a girl, but I couldn't help it. She was just so… aggressive.

"Fuck you, Masen!" She said, kicking me in the manly parts. Now that, I felt. I was so glad that my mom and dad were moving to Forks. Today was my last day at Chicago High School, and I was going to be sure that it would be the last day I get bullied. I wouldn't be alone at my new school though: my best friend, Tanya Denali, was moving with her family too. Her mom had just had another baby and they needed a bigger house; especially since there were seven of them now: Sasha (her mom), Irina and Kate, Tanya, Vasilii (her new brother), her adopted sister Carmen and Carmen's boyfriend, Eleazar. Kate and Irina were both Juniors, and Carmen and Eleazar were Sophomores. Tanya and I were Freshmen. We were all moving in September.

"Piss off, Masen, I'm done." Julia hissed, kicking me in the ass as I walked off. Why couldn't Tanya go to the same high school as me now? I sighed; September would be bliss. My dad had gotten a job at the local hospital, so that made the move even easier. Tanya's mom would be helping hold art classes with Carol Cullen, who was moving there this summer. As I walked out of the school grounds to go home, I smiled knowing that Forks would be a better place.

**Jasper Whitlock**

I was happy about September; I like to show new people around. I hoped that this Edward Masen would be nice… I met my best mate Peter because he was new. And he met his girlfriend Charlotte because she was new. New people rocked.

I knew who Rosalie and Royce were; the most popular boy and girl in the entire Freshman Year. I didn't know them _personally_, but I still knew them. I felt bad for Emmett McCarty and Tanya Denali, since they were stuck with those two. I wished that Mrs Goff had assigned them to Peter and Charlotte. Then we could be new people together!

I wasn't native to Forks: I had moved here when I was ten. I used to live in Houston, but my mom hated the heat. It was really weird that she disliked the heat and sunshine. So we moved to Forks; my sister Lucy liked the rain too. My girlfriend, Maria, like the rain even more. She said it kept the Earth feeling cool rather than sweaty. I laughed at this analogy.

Peter, Charlotte, Maria and I said at the lunch table on our last day as Freshmen. Sophomore Year was going to rock.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't believe that my mother, of all people, was shipping me off to live with my dad and brother. And during the summer too.

"It'll be good for everyone," she said. How was Forks going to be good for me? How was living with two lazy, stinky men good for me? How was doing this all before my first year at high school _good for me?_ I hated Renée.

"You just want to spend time with your stupid husband!" I yelled at her. She looked like she was about to cry when I yelled. She was such a child! Forks was my personal Hell on Earth, it had everything I hated: cold weather, rain and no sunshine. At least not when I was there…

"Please, Bella, Charlie and Mickey want to see you." Charlie was my dad, Mickey was my brother – there wasn't much difference though… they both acted like small children. My mom and dad had had Mickey when they had just graduated high school, three years later, they had me. And then they got divorced. My mom took me away to California, and then Arizona and every summer she would fly all the way back to Forks so they could do a "child swap". Mickey and I never got to spend any time together… until a couple of years ago when he said that he wanted to spend time with me too. Renée and I now live in Florida, with her new husband, Phil. Charlie, Renée, Mickey and I all vacation in California now. I get to spend time with my dad and my brother, and Mickey gets to spend time with Renée and me. Phil stays with his parents in Arizona; which is good, since Mickey and I don't like him.

But Renée was making me go and live with Charlie. For my entire high school life. Come September, I would be enrolling at Forks High School as a Freshman. Mickey was lucky, in September he would be a Senior and then he could go to college… and be away from the Hell-hole. I would have to spend three years by myself with Charlie... ugh.

I really _didn't_ want to go; but – even though I hated her now because she married Phil – I still wanted to make my mom happy, so I would go to Forks. Because seeing Renée suffer is like watching someone murder puppies for fun. I truly did love my mom; I just despised the man she married. Hopefully Phil could take care of her…

"Okay, mom, I'll go… I'll go to Forks."

**AN: So this chapter basically explained the back stories of all the main characters in short detail. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this story! It's my first attempt at writing an all-human fan fiction, and I have no idea where I'm taking it, but I enjoy writing it. Stay tuned for the official first chapter!**


	2. First Day

**1. First Day**

"_**My friends, they are so beautiful." **_– Band of Skulls

**Bella Swan**

I had spent my first week in Forks in Charlie's house. It had rained the whole time, only stopping for five minutes every day. I hadn't _needed_ to go out, though. It wasn't like I _knew_ anybody and I needed to see them. Today was my first day at Forks High, though. My first day at high school.

"Good luck, Bella!" Charlie called, as Mickey and I ran out of the front door and into Mickey's tiny car. "Have a nice day, Mickey!" Mickey was a senior, as of today. He had promised to look out for me at school, which was nice, but I didn't really need looking after. I was fourteen, very nearly fifteen, not a two-year-old. Mickey drove slowly through the rain to get to Forks High.

"The reception's over there, you have to go and pick your schedule up and then you'll be taken to have a welcoming assembly with the rest of the Freshmen, I'll be waiting with the car at the end of the day. Have a good one, Bells." Mickey said, pointing to a building that he referred to as the reception. I got out of the car and followed the rest of the Freshmen that were running in the direction of the building. I ran too, since it was raining, and I very nearly slipped. Damn my clumsy gene!

I couldn't see very well through the rain, but it looked like some people weren't in Freshman Year. I guessed that they were new too; I saw a blond guy with a load of books in his arms, a boy with very curly brown hair (who looked very burly, too), a girl with caramel coloured hair that flowed down her back and a girl with strawberry blond hair walking with a boy with bronze hair. They all looked very beautiful.

Suddenly, I saw a small girl run into me. We both fell over and landed in a very muddy puddle.

"Oh no, my new coat!" The girl said, standing up and wiping herself off. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you; damn this wretched rain!"

"It's no big deal; I fall all of the time." I said to her, getting up off the floor myself. She was smiling at me.

"I'm Alice Brandon, are you a Freshman too?"

"I'm Bella Swan, and yeah. C'mon, let's get go get our schedules." I replied. She and I walked to the reception, the rain soaking us to the bone. Alice was several inches shorter than me, and she had short, spiky, black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, almost the same shade as my eyes. We were grateful that the reception was warm and dry. There were many different students in the reception, all in groups. I assumed that the groups were our homeroom classes.

"I'm Alice Brandon, miss." Alice said to the woman at the desk. The woman, who had a name plate on the desk saying "Mrs Cope", handed Alice her schedule and a map.

"Isabella Swan, Mrs Cope." I said when Alice had gone to stand in her homeroom group. Mrs Cope handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

"Your homeroom class is with Mr Banner, over there. Principal Greene and Principal Cullen will be with you in a moment." She said; pointing at the same group that Alice had gone too. I made my way over there, Alice was smiling at me. I was glad that I wasn't by myself for this year. I knew that I would have at least one friend.

**Alice Brandon**

Bella was really nice! How we met wasn't though, I had gotten my brand new coat completely muddy! It was ruined! My mom was going to go berserk!

"So Bella," I said as Bella came to stand next to me while we waited for the Principals to show up and give us an assembly. "Where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Jacksonville, but I'm living with my dad and brother now. They've always lived in Forks and my mom, Renée, wants to spend some time with her husband. Where are you from?" Bella said.

"Biloxi; my family moved here because my dad's the new jeweller. It was the perfect time to move, since it's the beginning of my new high school life, and all." I replied; I then noticed some kids sitting in the seats by the window. Bella seemed to notice them too. They looked like new kids, but weren't Freshmen since they weren't standing with the rest of us. There were nine of them. Three people walked in to the reception and walked over to the kids sitting down. The people were students too.

"Edward Masen?" I heard the blond boy say, the bronze-haired boy that was sitting down got up and walked with the blond boy outside. Then the blond girl spoke.

"Tanya Denali?" She said, sounding like she really didn't want to have to show the Tanya girl around. Then the final boy spoke.

"Emmett McCarty?" he said, as the curly-haired boy stood up. The curly-haired boy was extremely tall and muscular; he was very scary. The blond girl who had to show Tanya around and the boy who had to show Emmett around walked outside together. There were still six people sitting down, not talking. Except for the two blond girls, who looked like twins. They also looked like Tanya, so I assumed that they were sisters. A black haired girl and a black haired boy were kissing, so I assumed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. A caramel-haired girl and a blond boy were sitting, not talking to anyone. I was about to say hi but the principals finally showed up before I could.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I already knew who the teachers at the school were, because Principal Greene had shown me around with my father a week before the school opened up for the new year. Today was Principal Greene's last day, he was giving a welcoming assembly with my father to the Freshmen. I had to sit with some other new people while we waited to go to class.

I was sitting next to two twin girls, whose names I had caught were Irina and Katrina Denali (I heard them say their names to Mrs Cope when they asked for their schedules). Sitting on my right side was a girl name Esme Platt; she looked extremely nervous. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to sound like I was a jerk trying to get in her skirt. I was the only boy waiting to get to class other than a tanned boy name Eleazar Bourbon. He was snogging a girl called Carmen Denali, who I assumed was the adopted sister of Irina and Katrina, since she had the same tanned skin and black hair as Eleazar.

Just before the Freshmen went into their assembly, three Sophomores came to collect the students who I had heard say their names as Edward Masen, Tanya Denali and Emmett McCarty. I had wanted to speak to one of these people too, but I was too shy. I then heard a boy speak to me: Eleazar Bourbon.

"Hey, you're Carlisle Cullen, right? Principal Cullen's son?" he said. I nodded.

"Yes, you're Eleazar, correct?" I answered him; he nodded too.

"Yeah, I live with Carmen and her family. Neat accent!" He said; I silently groaned at the last part. I knew that my English accent would be a fascination to the Americans around me. It was going to get highly annoying, I could tell.

"Are you a Junior, too?" Carmen asked me, I nodded. It was nice to know that there would be someone that I faintly knew in my classes. "Great! Eleazar's a Junior too. Irina and Kate are Seniors." Since she didn't say Katrina, I assumed that Kate was the nickname given to her.

"What about you?" Eleazar said to Esme, the only person who hadn't spoken. She looked at us.

"I'm a Junior too," she said. I didn't realise just how pretty Esme was. She was very attractive; her caramel hair flowed down her back in small curls and she had big brown eyes that complimented her heart-shaped face. She looked like an angel. I felt myself blushing, so I had to look away from her. I looked at the floor and my blond hair flopped into my face.

"Okay, kids. You can go to class now." Mrs Cope said, and we all got up and made our way over to the various buildings. I had English first, which was one of my favourite subjects. I loved literature, but preferred medicine. I noticed that Esme was heading in the same direction as me: we had the same class together.

**Jasper Whitlock**

Edward Masen was extremely shy. He spoke to me, but only if I asked him a question. I guessed that it was just nerves, since this was his first day at the school. We had music class together first. Edward seemed to cheer up and relax a little as we walked toward the music room.

"Do you like music? Can you play?" I asked him; he nodded.

"Music is my passion. I can play the piano, the guitar, the cello, the violin and the drums." He said, blushing. I laughed; Edward was nice.

"I'm not very good at it. I prefer history and geography to anything else." I said as we entered the classroom. Peter and Charlotte were already there. Maria was late… again. I went to sit next to Peter and Edward stayed standing at the edge of the room: I beckoned him over. Edward smiled and sat next to me. Mr Anderson began the lesson, and was just giving us a theory "welcome back" lesson for today. It was the most boring thing that I had gone through.

"What do you have next?" I asked Edward, as we walked out of the room. Peter, Charlotte and Maria walked with us.

"Biology," Edward said. I smiled: I had biology too. Peter, Charlotte and Maria didn't though. A very tall, muscular boy then walked straight into me. It was Emmett McCarty, the other new boy in Sophomore Year.

"Sorry, I just can't find Royce _anywhere_!" He said, picking up the books that he dropped. I helped him.

"It's okay. What class do you have?" I asked him, handing the books back. Maria looked bored.

"Biology," Emmett said, reading his schedule. I smiled at him.

"Come with Edward and me, we have biology too."

"With Mr Banner?" Emmett said, still reading his schedule.

"Yes," I said, waving goodbye to Peter, Charlotte and Maria, who made their way over to French Class. Edward, Emmett and I started to walk to the biology lab, when Royce King caught up with us.

"What do you think you're doing!" Royce called, grabbing Emmett's arm.

"Walking to biology…" Emmett said, looking confused.

"Why are you going with _them?_" Royce said, sneering at us. Royce dragged Emmett away, in the wrong direction to the biology lab; I didn't even know how Royce could drag a boy of Emmett's size. Emmett was taller than my dad.

"Sorry about him, Royce is…" I said, trying to find the right words.

"A bully…" Edward said, looking at the floor. I didn't want to question him and make him feel uncomfortable, so I just carried on walking while he followed me.

**Esme Platt**

Carlisle was a really nice boy. He helped me find my classes, despite being new at the school himself. Eleazar and Carmen walked with us too. When lunch came around, I was worried about where to sit. Carmen and Eleazar sat with their rather large family, and invited Carlisle and me to join them. Tanya, Carmen's adoptive younger sister, was sitting there too.

"Hi, I'm Esme." I said to Tanya. She smiled at me.

"I'm Tanya, nice to meet you." She said; we shook hands. Tanya then waved at someone who was across the room; it was a boy with bronze hair walking with a boy with blond hair and some other people.

"Edward, over here!" she called. The bronze haired boy spoke to the blond boy and the group of them walked over to our table. We would need to push another table to this one if the was going to be enough room.

"Hello, I'm Edward," said the bronze-haired boy. "This is Jasper," he gestured to the blond boy. "His girlfriend Maria," he gestured to the dark-haired girl. "And his friends, Peter and Charlotte."

"Hey, I'm Carmen. This is Esme and Carlisle." Carmen said to Edward, Jasper, Maria, Peter and Charlotte. The rest of the Denali family and Eleazar introduced themselves. Because there was a tight squeeze to get all of us around the table, Carlisle and I had to sit very close together. I could feel his arm against mine. He looked as though he had a slight blush through his chin-length, floppy, blond hair.

"So, Tanya, what's Rosalie like?" Jasper said, biting into an apple.

"She's a bitch," Tanya replied, a little too loudly so the next table could hear her. I guessed that she meant for them to hear because a blond girl who was _extremely_ beautiful was giving us the death stare. I guessed that she was Rosalie.

"Yeah, she's not very nice, neither is her boyfriend, Royce." Peter said. Then, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes walked over to our table. He sat next to Kate.

"Guys, this is Mickey Swan. We're going on a date tonight." Kate said; we all said hi.

"Hey, could my sister, Bella, and her friend, Alice, sit here too? They're Freshmen so they don't really have a spot." Mickey asked: Irina, Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar nodded. I took a closer look at the people sitting at the table: Tanya and Edward were good friends, and I could tell that Jasper thought Edward was a great friend too. Maria seemed somewhat jealous. Two girls came and sat at the table, Bella and her friend. When Edward and Jasper saw them, they immediately moved their seats around so Bella and her friend could grab so chairs to sit in.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Bella's friend." The smaller of the girls said. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of her. Edward seemed entranced by Bella too; it was kind of funny too look at. Carlisle suddenly shifted in his seat and his hand brushed against mine for a fragment of a second, but I felt a spark when his skin touched me; the kind of spark that you only feel when you have found _the one._


	3. First Date

**2. First Dates**

"_**We'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving,  
>Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning,<br>Stop this night from fading away,  
>This time is ours,<br>If I could hold this moment in my hands,  
>I'd stop the world from moving,<br>I'd stop the clocks from turning,  
>This time is ours,<br>inside a frozen memory of us,  
>And we are motionless, motionless." <strong>_**– The Bravery**

**Carlisle Cullen**

It had been a week since we started at Forks High. Everyone who sat at the table on that first day sat together every day; we had become good friends. Mickey and Kate were officially "together", which was nice for them. Esme still looked extremely pretty. I wanted to ask her out on a date, but every time I tried too, I chickened out. I had spoken to Eleazar about it.

"Well, it was different for Carmen and me because we grew up in foster care together. We've known each other all of our lives." Eleazar had told me.

"But how did you actually get together?" I asked him.

"Well, when we were about thirteen, I asked her out to the movies with a bunch of friends. On the actual day, everybody except her had bailed on me. We had a great time and we sort of just ended up kissing."

"So I should ask Esme out to a movie?" I asked him, since Eleazar had no problem talking about this sort of stuff.

"If that's what she likes. Dinner is good too; if you can afford it, but you have no problem with money, do 'ya Carlisle?" Eleazar laughed. I smiled at him.

"No, not really… but how do I ask her on her own? She's always with Carmen!"

"I'll help you out on that one…" Eleazar smirked.

Today was the day I was going to ask Esme Platt out. I had planned for us to see a movie called _Beastly_, it looked like a good film and I thought she would like it. Eleazar smiled at me and wished me luck. He walked over to Carmen and Esme and asked Carmen if he could talk to her. He gave me the "thumbs up". I walked over to Esme.

"Hi Esme," I said, putting my hands in my pockets as casually as I could. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Carlisle, how are you?" She asked, still with that breathtaking smile.

"I'm good, you?" I asked back.

"Great," she sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me this Friday." I asked her, she smiled even wider.

"I'd love to, thanks! Who else is going?" She asked me; completely oblivious to the reason why I asked her.

"Well, just me, and you now of course," I said; I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. Dammit!

"Oh… well in that case… I'd have to ask my dad first. He's funny about me going out with boys by myself, but I'm sure when I told him that it was you, he wouldn't mind. Since you're the principal's son and all," she said, her smile vanishing.

"Okay… call me to let me know, 'kay?" I said, as Carmen and Eleazar walked towards us.

"Okay," Esme sighed and turned to Carmen, her face bright red. Eleazar looked at me as if to day "how did it go?"

"I'll tell you later," I muttered to him, as I walked to class. Did Esme just reject me?

**Edward Masen**

Jasper and Maria were arguing again. Ever since he met Alice Brandon, they've argued about their relationship. I think that Jasper wants to break up with her.

"Jasper, this relationship is never going to work if I'm the only one supporting it!" Maria shouted at him, right across the parking lot.

"It's never going to work if we argue all the time!" Jasper shouted back; his voice hurt my ears since he was standing right next to me.

"You're a stupid bastard!" Maria yelled, attracting the attention of others now.

"And you're an attention-seeking bitch!"Jasper yelled back, clenching his fist.

"I'm not the one who stares at tiny sluts all day!" Maria screeched. She was referring to Alice; how could anybody be so horrible to little Alice? She was too sweet!

"And I'm the one ending this relationship! It's over Maria! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jasper screamed. Maria stopped dead; not walking, not talking; just standing there, tears forming in her eyes. Truth to be told, I never like Maria. Nobody did. In fact, even her sisters hated her. Why did Jasper even go out with her?

"Go away Maria!" Jasper called, more calm now. He started to walk to the Biology lab; I followed him. When he entered the building, Jasper stopped walking as he saw someone. I looked at who it was and stopped too. It was Bella and Alice. Bella was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; she had silky, brown hair and chocolaty eyes. She was a wonderful figure and had a sweet, kind face. Oh how I wanted to hold that face in my hands and kiss it! Without realising it, I found myself walking over to the girls.

"Hi Bella," I said. What was I doing?

"Hello, Edward." She replied, smiling at me.

"Alice, could I talk to Bella alone for a moment?" I said to Alice; she nodded and walked to her locker.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie this Friday." I said, smiling gently. Why did I ask that?

"Sure, pick me up at five, okay? I have to be back before seven: dad's orders." She said, blushing. I smiled at her.

"Okay, Bella." I said; I gave her an awkward hug. When our hands touched, I got this weird feeling: it was like Bella was _the one_ for me. Her hair smelt like strawberries; it was lovely.

"Your hair smells nice," I said, blushing. Bella's blush went an even deeper red. We waved as we walked over to our friends.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jasper said his mouth agape.

"I just asked Bella Swan out on a date…" I said, not even realising it myself.

"So how do I do that to Alice?" Jasper asked; we laughed as we carried on walking to class.

**Emmett McCarty**

I really hated this school. I had to follow Royce around because he wouldn't let me hand out with Jasper and Edward. I'd much rather hang out with them than the "popular crew". The only good thing about the popular crew was Rosalie; she was beautiful. A bit of a bitch, but I saw past that. She was everything that I always wanted: not your typical dumb blond. But she was dating Royce, and if I even tried to ask her out on a date, Royce would probably kill me. We were all sitting out our usual table in the cafeteria.

"Emmett, we're going to the movies on Friday: wanna come?" Lola, Rosalie's friend, asked me. She had a crush on me… and it was very disturbing.

"Sure, okay." I said; if Rosalie was going to be there, so was I.

"Great! So that's Rose, Abbie, Roy, Emmett, Chloe and me. Anybody else wanna come? No? Great!" Lola said, writing down all of the names of the people that would be going. "I'll just make sure that my daddy knows whose going, otherwise I won't be able to go!"

"What are we going to see?" Rosalie asked Lola, who shrugged.

"We're gonna decide when we get there!" Lola said, giggling. Lola was extremely annoying. I smiled to myself; I was practically going on a group date with Rosalie. Sure Royce and the others would be there, but if I could somehow get a seat next to Rosalie in the theatre, it would be great.

"What time should we be there, Lola?" Abbie, Rosalie's other friend, asked.

"About five, since Chloe's curfew is at seven," Lola replied. Chloe was her younger sister.

"Way to go, Jasper!" Someone from the table next to us shouted. It was that Junior, Eleazar Bourbon. Everyone on the table was cheering and patting Jasper Whitlock on the back: I longed to be sitting at that table.

"Can you lot shut the fuck up?" Royce called to them, causing all of them to turn and look at us. One of the Seniors at the table, Michael Swan, got up and walked over here.

"Wanna say that again, faggot?" Michael said, clenching his fist. Royce stood up too.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Royce said, slowly emphasising each word. Suddenly, Michael punched Royce in the nose. I heard some of the Freshmen start chanting "fight, fight, fight!"

"Mickey, stop it!" Two girls called; it was the Senior, Kate Denali, and Michael's Freshman sister, Bella. The boys who were sitting at their table; Eleazar, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, got up and were pulling Michael back down to his seat. Royce's nose was bleeding an awful lot. I saw Bella faint; Edward and Jasper left Michael to help walk Bella to the school nurse. Nobody got up to help Royce get to the nurse; not even Rosalie. Royce just looked at us.

"You're all fucking retards and I'm not going to your stupid, fucking movie this Friday. Fuck you, Rosalie, we're over." Royce spat at us, before storming off to the nurse.

"I don't give a _damn_, Royce! You're so frigging obnoxious anyway!" Rosalie shouted at him. Royce stuck his middle finger up at her before leaving the cafeteria. I wondered why none of the lunch ladies didn't try to stop the fight? I looked at Rosalie; she had a smile on her face.

"Thank God that relationship ended!" She said, still smiling. So Rosalie didn't enjoy being in a relationship with Royce, that meant I had a chance at dating her.

**Alice Brandon**

I can't believe that Mickey and that Royce kid had a fight! The principal suspended Royce and Mickey. Bella and I knew that Charlie was _not_ going to be happy about that. We were just simply congratulating Jasper on breaking up with Maria and Royce kicked off. It was really uncalled for.

Bella was ecstatic about her date with Edward on Friday. I said that I'd help her pick out an outfit and do her hair for her; Bella's fashion sense wasn't anywhere near as good as mine. I wished that Jasper would ask me out on a date, but I knew that he probably wouldn't since he'd only just broken up with Maria. It was the end of the school day, and Mickey was waiting for Bella in his car as usual. I said goodbye to Bella and began to walk home. I heard someone run up behind me.

"Hey, Alice," He called, walking beside me: it was Jasper.

"Hi," I said, my face turning bright red.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday." He said, a slight smile playing on his lips. I blushed even deeper.

"Um, yeah, of course," I replied, my voice breaking. Jasper's smile became very wide.

"Great! I'll meet you there at five, 'kay?" He said.

"Okay…" I mumbled. I was kind of speechless: Jasper Whitlock just asked me out on a date! I simply _had _to tell Bella! It would be like a group date though, since Bella was going to be at the movies on Friday at five, but I didn't mind. Jasper walked me home and waved goodnight to me before leaving. When I got into the house, Bella's dad was there. It was never good news when a police officer turned up at your home.

"Hello, Alice, I'm afraid that I have bad news."Charlie said when I hung my coat up. My dad was sitting in his chair with Cynthia on his lap. My dad's eyes were all pink and puffy, like he'd been crying.

"Where's mom?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"That's what I have to tell you about, I'm afraid that your mother was caught up in an accident earlier today. Someone crashed into her car and she was killed. I'm very sorry." Charlie said, putting his hand on my shoulder. All of the excitement about my date later this week vanished; it was replaced with anger and despair. My mother was the closest person to me; and she was _dead_?

"W-what?" I said, tears pricking at my eyes. Cynthia started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Alice. If you ever need to talk to someone, Bella's always open. She'll be there for you, no matter what. She's the type. I'll leave you all in peace." Charlie said, leaving the house and closing the front door behind him. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and welcomed the sleep that was waiting for me. I didn't want to go on a date with Jasper anymore, I just wanted my mom. I wanted her more than anything in the whole entire world.


End file.
